The son of Darkness
by IamPercy
Summary: This is about my OC's this is a pretty good story please read
1. The son of Darkness

**Hey guys this is my first fic so please review fav and ya please enjoy and please no bad comments**

Chapter 1

Hi my name is john I was in gym when my adventure started I was playing dodge ball and the whole wall next to the outside blew up and seven or eight weird looking monsters burst in and charged my best friend and I but no one else and I thought that was weird. I ran and ran for minutes and my friend Percy I then saw him pull out a pen why the heck would he pull out a pen when monsters are chasing us he then uncapped it and the pen turned to a full seven foot sword and sliced two monsters at the same time as if he has been slicing monsters for years and years. I ran and ran until I heard an explosion looked back and a new sword was in the floor. I could only see the hilt it was so deep until I pulled it out it was a 6 foot sword completely black with a purplish glow to it. I sliced at three monsters who turned to yellow dust as my sword touched them I then turned to the final two and with two slashes with my sword they were both gone. I ran up to Percy who looked like he was in shock when I got up to him my vision started turning black then I fell.

Two weeks later

I awoke with a start until I saw a girl with brown hair, brown eyes and perfect skin looked up and said "hi" she had the voice of an angel I weakly replied "hi" she laughed a little and her laugh made me feel better instantly then above my head a smudge of purplish black appeared. She looked at my head with wide eyes then the room went dark and a purple flash of lightning appeared and the dark faded. When all the black faded there was a man standing there behind the girl and I don't think he was there a second ago. When he finally said "Sofia will you please leave me with my son" when he said 'son' I freaked out on the inside and said "who are you" he looked surprised until he said "nobody told you I am Darkness a god so old I outdate chaos himself and I am the son of the most powerful god of all time universe".

**So guys how do you guys think of my first chapter I will have a slash between my two OC's John and Sofia so guys if you could please tell me how to update I will be able to add more to it and hopefully make this fic a hit. I probably won't update very often but I will do my best so when you are waiting I highly recommend reading some of Anaklusmos 14s fics. BYE**.


	2. Almost dead

**Hey guys I'm back it was a quick update I have been really excited about updating I would have to say thank you to dreamchaserlucky31 and itsTGreeen for the AMAZING reviews and dreamchaserluckey31 again and chasezx3 for the follows I am hoping for about 5 follows before I update again so please tell your friends about me so I can update for you guys a little more.**

**Chapter 2**

When I got out of the infirmary Sofia was waiting just outside the door in an orange tee-shirt that said Camp half-blood on it and a pair of blue sweat pants. Looked at her no stared at her and she asked "why are you staring at me". I was wordless, she laughed and I almost fell to the ground. "Sofia" she said holding out her hand. I took my chances and shaked it and said "John". We talked for a few minutes. She said that she was a daughter of Aphrodite. I told her what my dad told me and that he was the most forgotten god of all time besides his father universe. Then a centaur came up to us (don't ask how I knew it was a centaur I just knew). He said his name was Chiron he said that the gods wanted to see me but he didn't know why.

On Olympus

I walked in the room Sofia said was called the throne room (don't ask why Sofia came cause I don't know) and I said "WOW" as I saw 12 giant humans I guessed were the gods. All wearing battle armor. Then a voice from the god in the center boomed "I'm so sorry we have to do this to you" they all put their weapons up and through them at me I freaked out and then I realized that I was not hit by anything I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a battle position with all the weapons in the ground and a big giant explosive mark on the ground I looked up and all the gods were staring wide eyed at me. My father appeared in a flash of purple lightning. He was wearing only black clothes. A black long sleeve shirt with black pants. He said to the gods "so you're trying to kill my son just because he is more powerful then you all ha that is pathetic you're the gods of Olympus and yet a demigod is more powerful than you ha.

**So guys how's that for you I would like 5 follows as I said before I will update again so bye guys.**


	3. I will not die

**Hey guys I have not reached 5 followers yet but I don't care I really am enjoying this story so please review, fav and tell your friends if they read fanfics.**

**Chapter 3**

After my dad's speech he shot bolts of purple lightning at the gods. "My son will not be killed by you Olympians his fate has already been chosen" my dad said finishing by glaring at Sofia. I looked at Sofia and we both knew who was going to kill me. I had no clue how to react but to make my sword appear out of anger. When it appeared I filled the room with darkness. A sound echoed through the room I then realised it was my voice but darkened "no I will not die to Sofia or anyone like her I will chose my own fate". And with those final words the room lightened and I was gone.

In the underworld

When I appeared I ran and ran until I got to a tree I sat down with my back on the trunk. Then a boy around 14 years old with a black aviator jacket, Black jeans and black shoes came up to me and said "Hi my name is Nico"

**So guys how do you like chapter 3 so ya please review, fav and tell your friends.**


	4. Darkness for the win

**Hey guys chapter 4 which is my second chapter today YAY I am really enjoying righting this story I can never wait and plus now I'm going on computer a whole lot more just to right this. I have not gotten anything more not even reviews which I do want lots of and plus if I had waited for five fav's I would not have updated yet so sorry about the small chapter last time I'll try to make this one longer but I don't have very much time today because of hockey so please review, fav and tell your friends.**

**Chapter 4**

"Hi my name is Nico" the kid in black clothes said. I replied "I'm John". We talked for a couple of minutes I told him my dad and he told me his. His dad is Hades he told me his dad was the only one that never forgot Darkness my dad. He told me he was an outcast at camp half-blood. I told him how I am destined to be killed by the girl I like so I ran away. "Who's this girl" he asked. "Sofia a daughter of Aphrodite" I answered. "Since when do daughters of Aphrodite kill anything" he said. After 5 minutes I asked him a favour "when I die do you think you can bring me back for at least an hour". "I won't let you die for long and I don't think my dad will either" he replied. "Why" I asked. "He LOVES Darkness and so do I. Without him we would never have darkness which means we would never have had the underworld" he said back. "OH NO, ARMY" he screamed and skeletons rose up from the ground. I looked up from the ground and saw an army of monsters. When the skeletons reached the monsters the battle started but after 5 minutes all the skeletons dropped dead the monsters looked up at us and snarled. Nico pulled up his stygian iron sword and told me to get mine. When I summoned it all the monsters had stopped dead in their tracks. So with that I charged with Nico at my side until we hit the first wave of monsters. My sword disintegrated every monster it touched. Then I heard a scream, as then I looked over to Nico who had just hit by an arrow from the second wave which was now coming down the hill. Then I felt myself get really angry and was enveloped in a cloud of black. When I opened my eyes 30 seconds later all the monsters were dust. I looked up and I noticed that the whole underworld must have been caught in the cloud because the whole last wave was in piles of dust. Then I remembered Nico. I ran until I got to Nico. When I got there the first thing I did was pull the arrow out of his hip put my hand over the wound and tried darkness for healing and when it worked I was so happy. We both got up and he checked his hip and was surprised to find it perfectly healed up. "Ho-how did you do it" he said. "Darkness" I replied. "My dad is definitely not going to kill you now" he said. Just then a bright light blinded us. "Hello Nico" a voice said. Then a man appeared. "Dad" Nico yelled.

**how was that for you guys that was the longest chapter bye.**


	5. Who the heck

**Hey guys i'm back sorry about the terrible updates it was christmas holidays and I was thinking that you guys might not want to read this story and I had school (HATE IT) so I got caught up in homework and so I'll try to post every second week or sooner if I can for you guys. Special thanks to Mwagner11 for favoring and following. Here you go chapter 5.**

Nico, his dad and I walked to a palace that Nico lives in. When I saw it my mouth dropped. It was huge with skeletons everywhere, lava pouring out the top and was all black. "Holy" I said and half screamed. When we got in Nico's dad took us past a giant dog and into a room with lots of places to sit. I sat down and said "so what god are you". "So sorry for not introducing myself my name is Hades god of the underworld" he said with not much enthusiasm. "so why did you bring me here" I asked. "I saw what you did in the throne room and I saw how you saved my son" he replied. Right as he finished a loud thud hit the door. I jumped up and summoned my sword. The door blasted open and seven beasts stood there with there claws extended. Hades said "I have ever seen those monsters before in my life and I'm a god so that is saying a lot". then the monsters pulled out bows and nocked an arrow. We all charged but when are weapons hit them they were gone and I mean gone I couldn't summon mine back. The monsters then had there turn to attack. They shot only two arrows, one hitting Hades in the chest and the other hitting Nico in the leg. But I wasn't hit by one. Soon I was garbed by two of the monsters. I looked up and realized we were going down into a big pit. It took about nine days to get to the bottom of the pit. But when I got to the bottom a man was waiting there smiling. With my weapon in his hand.


End file.
